


Punishment

by black_f73



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	Punishment

Thor站在门口看着他的弟弟。

这是他们在米德加德逗留的最后一夜，明天一早Thor就会将Loki带回金宫接受审判，这就意味着这是他们单独相处的最后机会，Stark把整栋大楼都借了出来，大约是彻底损毁后更方便重建，何况整个纽约都重创累累，再没什么能比这还要糟糕的了。

Loki四下环顾了一圈，目光始终不愿意落在他哥哥身上，他装模作样的踱到已经基本粉碎的落地窗前，俯瞰失去大部分电力的纽约，夜色还原了城市的本来面目，显得疲倦却安宁，Loki嘴角露出一个讽刺的笑意，

"所以没有仓鼠笼子？我原以为你至少会学到些什么。"

Thor在黑暗中克制住一个上前抓住Loki的冲动，这太像他记忆里的Loki，但是愤怒和恐慌无济于事，如果他没有真正抓到他，只要Loki放手，他随时都会再一次跌落深渊。

"Natasha建议我们谈一谈。"他紧了紧抓着Mjolnir的拳头，声音冷静的说道。

Loki转过身来，好像听到了全天下最不可思议的笑话，

"谈一谈？"他几乎狂笑着出声，"她有没有帮你打好草稿，恕我直言，哥哥，谈话确实不是你擅长的部分。"

Thor并没有被他激怒，Natasha给了他一些更好的建议，虽然这些建议耗尽了黑寡妇所有的耐心和表达能力，但Thor并不像Loki说的那样蠢，他只是从未曾真的用这个角度来看过他弟弟，他对Loki的爱始终是真实的，在经历了所有这些残忍背叛欺骗分离之后，这一点从未曾改变过，因为在他自己都未曾深思过的深处他始终相信Loki，他想要他回家，想要他变回原来那个聪明乖巧的弟弟，想要回到他们曾经一起拥有的那些没有罅隙的时光，而他却从未考虑过是什么将事情变成现在这样的，他只是一味的说着让Loki跟他回家，却从未想过Loki想要的到底是什么。

"其实你不用浪费口舌，"Thor反常的沉默直视让Loki感到一阵的焦躁，他别过目光，仍旧是惯常的嘲讽语调，"我会跟你回金宫的，别忘了宇宙魔方在你手上，我哪儿也去不了。"

"你将在那儿接受审判，"Thor沉着声音说，"背叛金宫和侵略地球。"

Loki低下了眼睛，那些凝聚的寒意又在他周身涌上，他看见Laufey站在Odin的床前，而他杀了他，那个将他遗弃在神殿自生自灭的亲身父亲，在他欺骗之后杀了他，他安排了这一切，只是为了获得那些在下一秒便粉碎彻底的，虚假的信任，他是个天生的叛徒和骗子，是个愚蠢的奢求者，甚至连背叛金宫这样的字眼都显得那么可笑，如果你从未属于一个地方，又何来的背叛。

"…愚蠢，"他最终嘲笑的说，"愚蠢的傻子。"

"是的，"Thor深深的叹了口气，"我们都是傻子。"

Thor走向一处尚未被损毁的沙发，他把沙石从上面清开，然后坐下，他抬头看向Loki，

"而我要弥补这一切。"

Loki转头看着他，带着深深的愤怒和伤害，还有难以置信，难以置信Thor是如何把这句话说出口的，那些事，所有的事，他要如何弥补，而他居然能轻松的说出弥补这个词。

而Thor只是给自己找了一个稳定的姿势，他平静的看着Loki，

"脱了衣服，过来。"

恶作剧之神的银舌头像是突然丧失了功能，这一切起来荒谬又可笑，同愤怒和憎恨夹杂在一起，Loki几乎颤抖起来，他压抑着爆发的疯狂，一步一步的走到Thor面前，他的衣服在同一时间一件件的消失，直到他赤身裸体的藐视着雷神，

"这就是你说的弥补？你是否搞错了羞辱的发音，我的哥哥，我以为你愚蠢到对这些事毫无概念，但是你身体里终究…"

一股强大的力量抓住了他，几乎耗尽了Thor所有压制的冲动，他抓住了Loki，在后者能将任何一句对阿斯嘉德的谩骂说出口之前，他就已经横卧在Thor的膝盖上，Loki奋力的挣扎着，但那挣扎显得如此徒劳，Thor用一只手臂的力量压制住了他，他感到Loki冰凉苍白的身体在他手下扭曲着，肌肉纹理的触感像是被人从水里捞上来的鱼，好像下一秒就会死于窒息。

而这是Thor欠他的。

"你做过很多的错事，"直到Loki放弃挣扎，Thor才再次开口，"有些是你自己干的，有些是我们一起，有些甚至没人知道。在我们很小的时候，父亲会和你讲道理，因为他知道你足够聪明，会明白他对你的期望，而你也确实聪明，你隐藏自己的动机，聪明的不留下任何痕迹，甚至把过错推脱到别人身上。"而Thor往往就是那个别人。

"这是你打碎了母亲最爱的花瓶却说是我干的。"Thor的手扬了起来。

Loki感到一阵刺痛，然后是手掌打在皮肤上发出的清脆的响声，他无法将这两件事联系在一起，直到疼痛的灼热蔓延开来，他才意识到Thor做了什么。

他的哥哥，把他按在膝盖上，打了他的屁股。

Loki难以置信的回过头，想要看清Thor的表情，想要找到解释这一切的合理答案，但他被按住了，很快下一巴掌又落到了同样的位置。

"这是你把Fandral从树上推了下去。"

又一下。

"而这是你剪掉了Sif的头发。"

Thor每打一下就罗列一条Loki所犯下的错误，Loki，甚至Thor都未曾想到自己居然记得这么多的事情，在几百年的孩童时代他们一起经历过的恶作剧，每一件细碎的小事，有些甚至连Loki都不知道Thor知道那是他干的坏事，Thor为他承担了责罚，而Loki甚至还为自己的小聪明暗自窃喜，他作为恶作剧之神被惩处过，却从未作为儿子和弟弟被责罚过，那种亲密的疼痛，那些往事像温暖的细水一样接连不断的流淌进来，那是Thor想要的毫无罅隙的过去时光，Natasha让他睁开眼好好看看这经历过的一切，又是什么将Loki推到他现在脚下的这篇荆棘之丛。

他真正想要的是什么。

Thor停了下来，Loki在愤怒挣扎哭喊之后终于沉寂下来，像只受伤的野猫一样俯卧在Thor的膝盖上，像是失去了意识一样轻轻颤抖着，无意的迎合着Thor抚弄他的手指，Thor回想起自己的弟弟究竟是有多么的爱哭，只要他那双绿色的眼睛稍微泛起些潮湿，Frigga就会温柔的把他拥进怀里，他对此几乎乐此不疲，直到某一天起Loki收起了眼泪，挺直了腰杆，比谁都高傲，如此脆弱的自尊心。

他黑色的头发散落下来，比起Thor最后一次见到他时长长了许多，他的皮肤苍白冰冷，像是一层半透明蓝色覆盖在薄薄的肌肉上，Thor发现他从未好好的看过他的弟弟，Loki是如此的不同，几乎没人会觉得他们是兄弟，Loki和阿斯嘉德的任何人都不同，Loki一定早就发现了，Thor尝试去想象那种恐慌和担忧，直到有一天发现他那是一切的事实，他就是他们一直憎恨着的怪物，Thor的心感到一阵空凉的疼痛，像是坠入约顿海姆黑暗的冰天雪地，冻结在坚硬刺骨的寒冷大地…而这也许甚至还达不到Loki所感受到万分之一，脆弱又高傲的阿斯嘉德的小王子和卑贱低劣的冰霜怪物。

而他两者皆非。

Thor把手指放在Loki潮湿的脸上，真相如同黑寡妇所引导的那样充满剧毒让人难以接受，他以前为何从来没曾想过，Loki做出这一切的真正含义。

他想要得到阿斯嘉德，想要得到米德加德，因为他不属于任何地方，不属于任何人，不是国土的臣民，不是父亲的儿子，不是哥哥的弟弟，他既无法争夺也不能创造，他只是个孤独的异类。

他想要拥有的只是想要被其所拥有。

愚蠢，愚蠢的傻子啊。

Thor低下头，轻轻吻着Loki肩胛骨之间的位置，

"不，"他听见自己说，"不，Loki。"

他曾经无法理解父亲最后对Loki说的这句话，那让Loki最终因死心而放手的话，那并非拒绝也不是否定，直到他自己说出来才感觉到那里蕴含的心疼和担忧。

而他能做的比他父亲来的要多得多。

"你属于我，Loki。"他吻着他背后心脏的位置，Loki像是回应他一样的抽动了一下，"你属于我，"他像是灌输一样的重复着这句话，"你的一切都属于我，你的过错，你的惩罚，你的灵魂，你的疼痛，你的骄傲，你的脆弱，我将和你一起回到金宫接受审判，Loki，因为你属于我。"

Loki的颤动停止了，他紧绷的身体放松下来，像是在黑暗里永无止境的坠落中踩到了地面，他蜷缩在他哥哥的怀里，像年幼时的样子，Thor轻轻拨开因汗水和泪水黏贴在Loki脸上的头发，他弟弟像是终于睡着了一样，显得疲倦却安宁。

Thor轻叹出一口气，他终于紧紧的抓住了他。


End file.
